1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for a system for traffic monitoring of vehicles in road traffic.
2. Description of the Background Art
In traffic monitoring technology, devices that transmit and/or receive radiation, are disposed together with lighting devices (also referred to here as equipment modules) in a device that is mounted in a stationary state in a region beside at least one carriageway. Besides the stationary devices for traffic monitoring, there are also devices that are installed in vehicles or that can be operated by traffic monitoring staff. In these cases a vehicle or suitable staff must always be kept available for monitoring. Road users notice vehicles parked in unusual places. With other traffic monitoring devices, radar equipment, cameras, flash units and operating devices are placed separately. That requires accurate orientation of the individual parts relative to each other and in relation to the carriageway to be monitored prior to use, not to mention an increased need for staff. The devices can thereby be exposed to weather in an undesirable manner. Traffic monitoring devices with a camera and a flash unit in a cuboid container, which comprises windows for the camera and the flash unit, are known. Because such traffic monitoring devices can be heavy and unwieldy, several persons are needed to set up the traffic monitoring devices and for unloading from a vehicle and loading into the vehicle.
A device for a stationary system for speed monitoring is disclosed in utility model document DE 20 2010 009 315 U1. A traffic monitoring device is also disclosed in patent application DE 10017575 A1.